1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable exhaust fan for use in connection with cooktops, ranges, electric griddles, fry pans, deep fryers, and other countertop appliances. The portable exhaust fan has particular utility in connection with providing suitable air cleaning and air exhaust for cooking appliances in different locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable exhaust fans are desirable for providing suitable air cleaning and air exhaust for cooking appliances in different locations.
The use of fans and air cleaners is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,346 to Lutz discloses a portable air filtration device. However, the air filtration device of the Lutz ""346 patent does not provide a grease trap, and has the further drawback of a design that is not adjustable and is unsuitable for use as a kitchen exhaust fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,727 to Elmore discloses a filter fan. However, the filter fan of the Elmore ""727 patent does not provide a grease trap, and additionally does not provide a design that is adjustable or suitable for use as a kitchen exhaust fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,124 to Gaylord discloses a pollution-free kitchen ventilator. However, the Gaylord ""124 patent does not provide a kitchen exhaust fan that is adjustable, and can not provide a portable exhaust fan for use with fry pans and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,300 to Knudson discloses a portable electrostatic air cleaner. However, the air cleaner of the Knudson ""300 patent does not provide a grease trap, and additionally does not provide a design that is adjustable or suitable for use as a kitchen exhaust fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,316 to Fritz et al. discloses an air ventilation system. However, the Fritz ""316 patent does not provide a kitchen exhaust fan that is adjustable, and can not provide a portable exhaust fan for use with fry pans and the like.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,358 to Brin, Jr. et al. discloses a vertically adjustable ventilation hood system for a cooking appliance. However, the hood system of the Brin, Jr. ""358 patent does not provide a grease trap, and has the additional deficiency of a lack of portability for use with fry pans and the like.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable exhaust fan that allows suitable air cleaning and air exhaust for cooking appliances in different locations. The prior art patents make no provision for trapping grease, adjustability, and portability.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved portable exhaust fan that can be used for providing suitable air cleaning and air exhaust for cooking appliances in different locations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the portable exhaust fan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing suitable air cleaning and air exhaust for cooking appliances in different locations.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fans and air cleaners now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable exhaust fan, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable exhaust fan and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a portable exhaust fan which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a portable exhaust fan, comprising an adjustable hood, at least three legs connected to the adjustable hood, a grease trap tray connected to the adjustable hood, a fan enclosure connected to the grease trap tray, a motorized fan mounted within the fan enclosure, a filter element connected to the fan enclosure, and a top grill connected to the filter element.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a portable exhaust fan, comprising an adjustable hood, four adjustable legs connected to the adjustable hood, a grease trap tray connected to the adjustable hood, a fan enclosure connected to the grease trap tray, a fan mounted within the fan enclosure, a fan motor connected to the fan, a power cord connected to the fan motor, a filter element connected to the fan enclosure, and a top grill connected to the filter element.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a portable exhaust fan, comprising a hood, two adjustable length hood end elements connected to the hood, two adjustable legs connected to each hood end element, a grease trap tray having a grease trap element with the grease trap tray connected to the hood, a fan enclosure connected to the grease trap tray, a fan mounted within the fan enclosure, a fan motor connected to the fan, a power cord connected to the fan motor, a charcoal filter element connected to the fan enclosure, and a top grill connected to the charcoal filter element.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include adjustment slits and stops, wing nuts, screws, and other attachments. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable exhaust fan that has all of the advantages of the prior art fans and air cleaners and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable exhaust fan that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable exhaust fan that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such portable exhaust fan economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable exhaust fan that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable exhaust fan for providing suitable air cleaning for cooking appliances in different locations. This allows an individual to cook on various counters with various different appliances without grease spreading throughout the room.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable exhaust fan for providing suitable air exhaust for cooking appliances in different locations. This makes it possible to quickly move air away from cooking appliances in various locations to maintain clean air at a comfortable temperature for the individual doing the cooking.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.